This invention relates to an improvement in a device for preventing backlash on the spool of a fishing reel.
When fishing line wound around the spool of a fishing reel and having a hook an artificial bait and the like (which will be hereinafter referred to as a tackle) attached to a free end thereof is cast in an aimed area of the water, the fishing line is payed out suddenly from the spool. This causes the spool to be rotated suddenly. While the spool is thus rotated suddenly, and during the time, at which the fishing line is cast in the water, and the time, at which the tackle reaches the surface of the water, a speed, at which the fishing line is payed out, and a rotational speed of the spool do not agree with each other. Consequently, the spool is over-rotated and this often results in backlash on the fishing line wound portion of the spool.
A device for braking a spool by utilizing a permanent magnet is known in the art as a means for preventing the backlash from occurring when fishing line is payed out from a double bearing type fishing reel.
Such a spool braking device employs, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,361,239, either a system in which a braking means consisting of a magnet is provided in a side plate of a reel, which has a spool driving means, or a system, in which a similar braking means is provided in a side plate of a reel, which is on the opposite side of a side plate thereof having a spool driving means. In a double bearing type reel of this kind, the replacement of a spool and the disassembling and cleaning of a spool driving means are usually done by detaching from a side plate, which has the spool driving means, of the reel from a frame and attaching the side member thereto afterward. The other side plate of the reel is provided with a click means. Accordingly, it is convenient to provide a braking means in the former side plate of the reel, i.e. the side plate having a spool driving means.
The system, in which a braking means is provided in a side plate, which has a spool driving means, of a reel can be applied to a small-sized reel, which does not require such a click means as mentioned above. However, when this system is applied to medium-sized and large-sized reels, which require a click means, the diameter of a driving gear and the construction of a clutch are restricted. Moreover, the iron sand in a sandy beach, which is attracted to a permanent magnet, sticks to a spool driving means to hamper an operation thereof, and it is troublesome to disassemble the braking means to remove the iron sand therefrom.
Fishing reels provided with a braking means, which consists of a magnet, and which is installed in a side plate which does not have a spool driving means, of the reel, are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,517,926 and 2,528,271. In the fishing reel disclosed in the former patent specification, a braking means consisting of a magnet and a click means for a spool are provided unitarily in the mentioned side plate of the reel. Therefore, the diameter of the side plate of the reel increases, and it becomes difficult to manufacture and handle the reel; this fishing reel does not have practical effect. In the fishing reel disclosed in the latter patent specification, braking means are mounted in a plurality of steps on a spool shaft, so that the dimensions of the reel increase in the axial direction thereof; this reel cannot be conveniently manufactured and handled either.